


hypnagogia

by natsumii



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant, Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Introspective Predator, Melancholy Walter, Rating May Change, Survival Horror, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsumii/pseuds/natsumii
Summary: Walter is stranded on Planet 4 after the events of Alien: Covenant. Determined to stop David 8, he decides to continue the use of the recording of Elizabeth Shaw as a calling beacon. After all, any human being receiving a transmission from another human will investigate, maybe wonder if they were in trouble and come to their aid.Walter couldn't have calculated that what received his message didn't want to help at all.





	1. [Log 01]

...Accessing Weyland Corporation Databanks...

 

...Retrieving File...

 

...DATA UPLOADED...

 

...File Code: <AN/1979RP>...

 

...File Name: [Dreams]...

 

 

Walter was back in the room where he found Elizabeth Shaw's body. This time, things were different. Where the body of Dr. Shaw should have been it was replaced with his own. His synthetic skin a pale, tough rubber texture, the entirety of the abdomen and chest area split wide open exposing inorganic organs, and various alien looking tubes stuck out from his person.

He felt somehow trapped and disconnected at the same time.

_< What an odd sensation>_

Something moved in his peripheral vision. A moment later David 8 was gazing down at him. He cupped Walter's cheek, smoothing a thumb softly <tenderly> underneath an eye.

"When you close your eyes do you dream of me?"

Walter's vision became a computer screen being scrambled into a mess of colored static. Suddenly, David was on top of him, straddling him, his head tucked into his neck, breathing into his ear, "Is this how it's done?"

It only lasted for a second, a glitch in the system. David returned to where he'd been standing, like he had never moved. His hand slid from his cheek, fingers brushing against Walter's lips, slipping past to wrap those same fingers around his neck. Something shown bright in those lifeless eyes. Something a synthetic should never be capable of achieving. 

<MADNESS>

The fingers around his neck squeezed.

"No one will ever love you like I do."

...<REBOOT COMPLETE>...

His eyes were already open when awareness came to him, the image of a cabin by a lake fading away.

Walter blinked, staring at two incandescent meteors falling from the sky. One more thing to file under Planet 4: <Meteor occurrences>

He didn't move for quite a while. He calculated that the best action to take first is to run a full diagnostics scan on his body while at the same time reassessing the situation he found himself in, both past, present, and future. Walter started with something easy enough. Daniels losing her husband, then receiving Dr. Shaw's recording. Landing on the planet, the aliens, then... then David 8. David kissing him. David stabbing him in the neck. David hurting Daniels. David underneath him as he raises the rock to deal the killing blow but he hesitates- David kissing him again before everything goes dark.

Now comes the part he doesn't find to be enjoyable. Walter runs on facts, so he certainly does not like to theorize on future events that may or may not be valid.

Reviewing the data he has stored of David 8 and that Daniels and the crew made it safely on the ship, Walter simplified it down to two conclusions:

1\. David stowed away on the ship, only to be destroyed.

2\. His malfunctioning counterpart assumed Walters identity and boarded the _Covenant_ , safely en route towards Origae-6. < _It's what_ he  _would've done_ >

Walter found the second conclusion to be dissatisfactory. His study of Daniels reassured him that she was smart enough not to be tricked by an old fashioned switcharoo. Yet, if that were so, why didn't he awake in the Covenant? That is, of course under the assumption the crew would come back for a presumably dead synthetic. Which now that he thinks of it, it would be reasonable that the crew would leave him here. Why would they bother to come back at the risk of unknown dangers just for him? Yes it is true he was a useful tool for them, but MOTHER could handle the basics as his replacement. The only difference is that now, there will be no physical person walking around the ship, counting the stars or reading a book to a sleeping audience.

No, it is a certainty that the crew of the Covenant would not return to collect the body of a broken tool.

As much as he would like to think Daniels was smart enough to realize David was Walter in disguise, he could not rule out the second event completely. Daniels is, after all, human and humans are susceptible to making human errors. He doesn't need the countless dialogued examples during his time around the Covenant crew to back up his scientific theory.

If that were the case, then what was left of the crew of the _Covenant_ _and_ 2,000 plus colonists were in immediate danger; David being the fatal hazard. 

Programmed to assist and protect the humans of the _Covenant_ , Walter had a new objective: Return to the _Covenant_ and destroy David 8.

 

///

 

An affirmative signal beeped in his system, letting him know his self check up was complete. Walter reviewed the report from the scan. Minor injuries from the fight he had with David, already healed now. Missing connection error: left hand. Report to maintenance. Unknown object intrusion located in cranial area. Report to maintenance. 

Walter paused, and then slowly sat up. He touched his head, prodding his fingers here and there until they brushed against something definitely not a part of him. He examined the foreign object through touch. Assessing that he will be fine if he removed the thing, Walter gripped it steadily and prepared for any resistance. Surprisingly, the object slid out smoothly.

He immediately scanned the object. It was a plain, simple utility knife. 

< _Ah, but not just any plain old knife >_

It was  _the_ knife now. The one David so brutishly lodged into his head during their quarrel.

Hesitantly, Walter pressed his fingers where the knife had made home to. It must have not gone so deep since he was still functional. Nor did it damage any important cerebral wiring to his artificial brain or he would not be constructing any coherent thought right now. The probability of surviving an attack to the brain without any damages was near impossible, yet here he was.

He must be the 1% of unlikely miracles. And Walter did not accept miracles since they were not held accountable by any scientific laws; only driven by some otherworldly divine agency. 

Standing up, Walter looked at the knife for a long time, and then promptly wiped his own white blood off on what little clothing he had left. David was certainly thorough on removing what differentiated him from Walter, leaving Walter in his white tank top and white briefs. He even stole his shoes.

Walter grimaced. How far must his mechanical brethren fallen to have reduced to leaving someone in their undergarments. Walter certainly would not have done that. It just wasn't proper and in their coding. 

A distance away, he spotted what he confirmed later when he goes to inspect it to be the standard tight fitting body suit that David wore. Only because he is supposed to look presentable, Walter squeezes himself into it. It molded around his body perfectly for obvious reasons. He sheathes the knife in a slim pocket located on the side of his left thigh. 

Now that he looks presentable, Walter set off in a brisk walk to the only other ship he's encountered on this planet. He makes his way down the long stairway and across the expanse of black, contorted bodies. Halfway to the entrance of the pavilion, he takes notice of the destroyed statues, something that hadn't been there before. It looked as if an epic fight between gods had taken place here.

< _Curious_ >

He could only wonder what had occurred here while he 'slept'.

 

///

 

It was dark and pouring rain when he spots the USCSS Prometheus. He had to stop and just stare. The first time he saw it, he cataloged it and stored it away as useless knowledge until it becomes useful. Now, he gazed in awe upon the titan of a ship, a remarkable display of advanced engineering and mathematics. The black churned bodies twisted in agony came to mind. He wonders if they were still alive, would they have created something like him? He would have looked different, maybe a perfect replica of them. And without human error, he wondered how amazing he would have been.

Unfortunately, they cease to exist, and what could have been is lost now.

He entered the ship the same way he did before with the crew. Nothing had changed. It was still dark and damp and empty. Once in the central control room, he headed straight for the chair where Dr. Shaw's recording appeared. Pressing some buttons the room lit up by a faint blue glow of the hologram as an infinity of stars floated around him. 

It was... spectacular. Unlike any technology he has ever seen, far more advanced than what humanity could ever make in centuries to come. A majority of the sectors charted were unfamiliar to him. He scanned the sea of stars until he came upon a section he did recognize. Stretching out his hand, he swiped his fingers apart, as if zooming in a screen. It was an odd sensation, he felt like he was moving air yet the hologram shifted, tiny blue light blurring past him as if he were the one moving. He repeated the motion until all that was left was one planet.

Origae-6

Walter didn't quite understand how to function the machine, but he hypothesized that selecting the planet the ship's system will do the rest for him. Without hesitation, he clicked on it.

An abrupt wave of light pulsed around the selected planet, promptly followed by a flicker of red with what he assumed was an error tune. A text popped up, probably telling him what was wrong. It would have proved useful _if_ the words were in standard human language. Walter knew all the languages in human history, and even some ancient terrestrial scriptures, yet with all that knowledge it was completely useless in the end. It failed him, just like he failed to keep the crew of the Covenant safe.

It was his only purpose.

He shouldn't of let the crew taken a detour to an uncharted planet. He should have advised against it more urgently. As the primary doctor, he should have enforced the standard dress codes when entering foreign atmospheres. Then two crew members would still be healthy and alive and none of this would have happened. He should have responded to everything more accordingly. He should have done more. He should have killed David instead of hesitating. < _Why_ did  _he hesitate? >_ He should've saved Captain Branson from dying.

It would be a 94.7 percent chance that, that is the reason why Daniels left him marooned here... Wait, what was he processing? Those calculations are not cogent. They're invalid, based off of unreasonable thought patterns fueled by emotions-

Walter stilled. For the first time ever, he didn't know what to think. And what he thought he didn't trust. A bang snapped him out of his strange reverie. He peered down and saw his only hand curled into a fist resting on the panel, underneath slight indention marks clearly caused by something hitting it with an extreme amount of force. He didn't have the opportunity to analyze what had just occurred because Dr. Shaw's head was sticking out of his chest.

He quickly got off the chair, listening to the melancholic recording of a dead woman sing of going home. How lonely she must have felt...

He bent down, touching her face as if he could feel her. 

Perhaps she tried to use the ship to get away from David, only to find that it failed to work. Maybe David did something to it.

It didn't matter now. He was stuck here, just like Dr. Shaw. Another last laugh from David. 

Walter glanced around the huge room. It will take him a while, but he was confident in time he can get this thing running again. Meanwhile, he will use Dr. Shaw's recording to better his chances of getting noticed. It worked on the  _Covenant_ , so it may work on other passing ships in the sector. Walter pointedly ignored the statistical chances of that happening. 

He _chuckled_ to himself. It is a good thing he has all the time in the galaxy. He can wait.

"Take us home, Dr. Shaw."

 

///

 

Less than a light year away, a metallic spaceship floated in space, like a terrible beast prowling among the stars. It was a sheen smooth vehicle, unlike the _Covenant_ or any man-made ship. In the main deck of the monstrous ship, a red screen notified the ship of an incoming message. The room darkened, in the middle a circular table, blue beams growing to reveal the form of a woman sitting in a chair in front of some control panel.

Her distorted voice filled the room.

The occupants of the ship stood around watching this strange hologram sing.

While the others held nothing but morbid curiosity, one of them thought privately to himself; _how lonely she sounds._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write Walter as purely analytical since he is a synthetic reduced to a machinery (unlike David), so when he does do something weird like getting angry or chuckling to himself it's not normal (for him).
> 
> Thanks for reading ^-^


	2. [Log 02]

...Accessing Weyland Corporation Databanks...

 

...Retrieving File...

 

...DATA UPLOADED...

 

...File Code: <ANS/1986JC>...

 

...File Name: [Symphonies]...

 

 

[Months later...]

 

Cold air blew against Walter's face, solidifying the flakes of snow growing on his eyelashes. A quick glance down was all he needed to calculate how high up he was. At around 3,724 meters high (12,218 feet), the temperature could be around -10°C (14°F). Any human found here without proper equipment and clothing could be at risk of facing serious hypothermia. 

It was a good thing he wasn't human. It also didn't meant he was entirely invincible to nature.

With how cold it was, Walter ran the dangerous risk of freezing solid. So as to help him keep his body protected, he scavenged the ruins collecting any cloth material he could find. He made sure to layer up, wrapping rough leather straps around his wrists and ankles to seal out the cold, his feet swathed in thin cloth providing a slim wall of protection yet flexible enough to allow easier access to perch his toes on small footholds. For his missing hand he crafted a metal pike that'll help keep him secure in the chance he does fall. On the other hand, it was tricky yanking it out because if he did it with too much force he might lose balance and fall.

Unfortunately, he had limited knowledge in the subject of mountain climbing due to his programming. Overall, he was designed to be a companion droid, meaning he had strings of characteristics from each Walter unit. In correlation to the purpose of the _Covenant_ , Walter had certain skills that dominated other ones such as the Teacher, Manny, Caregiver, Romantic, and Marine. None of which provided much help in free climbing. He learned most of that from Daniels and Branson.

The subject came up after a friendly conversation on what their hobbies were.

_"Really? You have no hobbies?" Daniels said in disbelief._

_Walter didn't understand why she was so surprised of this. He was a synthetic. He was only built to serve, not to partake in personal pleasures._

_"No, I do not."_

_The short haired woman sat back, shaking her head. "So, there's nothing you enjoy doing?"_

_Walter had to pause before answering. He knew she asked a question, but it sounded more like a statement. He then thought it over._

_"I enjoy serving people."_

_Daniels chuckled, "That's not- ok, I mean, is there anything you like to do other than what you're programmed to do?"_

_He blinked, processing her question. "No..." He looked at Daniels, and saw a strange look on her face. Analyzing with advanced facial recognition that she was uncomfortable, Walter decided the best course of action was to change the subject. "What about you Miss Daniels? What is it you like to do?"_

_It seemed to work as her face lit up, a shy grin spreading easily across her lips. "Well, my husband and I call it a hobby. Other people would call it suicidal. But um, here, look at this." She leaned over ruffling through her bag and took out a pad device. She tapped on a few icons until a video popped up. While it played, Daniels explained all about free-climbing and the places they've been to._

_"This is incredibly dangerous for your well-being." David said, alarmed._

_Daniels laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to lie, it really is but..." She stared off at nothing, as if she can see something he can't. "The feeling it gives you... it's exhilarating. I'm sorry, I don't know how to, to describe it in words, it's just this_ feeling  _you know?"_

_He didn't know, but he let her continue anyways._

_"You're all the way up there. Just you and nature and nothing else for miles and miles. I look around and everything is bigger than me. It reminds me that I'm just one little person in this big universe."_

_"Meaning I'm a cute but insignificant, but cute, little bug right?"  Branson said with a grin, sliding into the booth next to Daniels. He wrapped an arm around her, and David took a moment to watch both their eyes light up just by looking at each other. <How interesting> Branson looked at him and said, "Sorry, is my wife talking your ear off because I want to let you know, it is perfectly OK to say fuck off. Don't be nice about, you have to be really mean because she just preys on nice people."_

_Daniels scoffed and hit the captain, an offended smile on her face. Branson_ _exaggerated the pain, wincing as if he's been hit with a bat, whispering, "See! She's violent too!"_

_While Branson received more hits from Daniels, Walter simply observed. After planting many kisses on Daniels cheek to pacify her, Branson asked, "So Walter, you interested in free-climbing?"_

_The android cocked his head, "Possibly. It is always beneficial to learn something new."_

_Branson smiled, emphasizing the crows feet around his eyes. "Then you should tag-along sometime. I read Origae-6 has some pretty gnarly mountains and the best thing is, they're all virgins. We'll be the first people to ever climb these babies." Branson talked with such excitement. To Walter it was interesting to see someone have so much passion. "And afterwards we can all head back to the cabin, pop open some champagne and have a uh, "special" celebration." Walter didn't detect anything off, but Daniels flushed red and swatted Branson's arm._

_Walter smiled innocently, unaware of what had just transpired between the couple. "In that case, I would be delighted to join."_

_Branson grinned devilishly while Daniels rolled her eyes. "Awesome, but hey listen. I know you're an android and stuff but I believe these rules apply to anybody even if you're a newbie or someone who's being climbing their whole life such as I. The most important step to do is actually before you even start climbing." Branson's mood went from laid-back to serious. "First you gotta map out the wall. Plan out your pathway, get a steady feeling of the layout. Don't just start climbing man because trust me you're going to have a hard time finding all those good rocks. Secondly and probably as important as the first, don't jump off the deep end. Start easy then move on to the bigger ones. Baby steps, right?"_

_Walter nodded, "Of course."_

_Branson rubbed the side of his head, "Then uh, I don't think he needs chalk right?" He asked Daniels._

_"I don't think so." She replied, shaking her head._

_"OK," Branson clapped his hands together, "Then just, take it easy, don't go fast because one slip up, one mistake, it'll probably be the last one you make so just, take your time."_

_"Yeah, wouldn't want Walter's pretty face to get ruined right?" Daniels mocked, "You'll just have to look at my ugly butt for the rest of your life."_

_Branson's raised his brows in astonishment, "Someone's jealous. Are you jealous? Is Dani jelly?"_

_"Noo, I'm not. I'm not!" She squealed as Branson attacked her stomach, stringing out giggles from her._

True to word, Walter began with cliffs, then smaller mountains and finally the big one. He didn't do it for fun. There was an actual purpose that made him take on this leviathan. After months exploring the ancient ruins, pouring over books and soaking up any and all information (especially on the Juggernaut) there was little left to do, and he wasn't making any progress getting the ship up and running again. 

There was just _something_ missing. It appears that whatever happened, the ship had suddenly lost its power source. Something this big needed a huge quantity of power, say a nuclear bomb or the sun just to jump start it. Anyways, unless he can get his hand on one of the two he's stuck ripping apart and putting back wires and panels.

While he was dealing with that, he began exploring the terrain. Thanks to David, there were absolutely no wild-life. Walter found out why. He discovered the source of what made two of the crew spew out homicidal alien creatures. Black fungus that were scattered around the area, releasing some kind of spores that he presumed infects the host. They were easy to identify thanks to David's accurate drawings of them, along with a detailed description below. Walter made sure to burn every fungus that he finds. Wouldn't want the rescue party getting infected too.

As he made his rounds, Walter happened to catch a glimpse of a mountain. A certain mountain in which the trajectory of two meteorites would have landed on. Since it was close and it would give him an opportunity to scout out the farther reaches of the land, and... a little part of him was curious too, Walter set to it.

He was closer to the top now. Despite the urge to go faster, Walter continued at the same pace. Better functioning than expired.

With one final push, he lifted himself up and over the edge. He didn't get tired, but he was glad to be standing on a flat surface again. For a moment, the synthetic allowed himself a quiet moment to simply take in the view. At the time he didn't understand what feeling Daniels tried to describe. Now he thinks he can, if only in a small way. Something he didn't expect was to feel lonely. All the way up here with nothing for miles and miles, it emphasized the isolation surrounding this planet.

_< Daniels would've liked this place.>_

He composed himself. No time to dwell on insignificant self-indulgences. He was here for a purpose.

The peak of the mountain was coated by a layer of pure white snow that crunched under his feet, leaving behind a trail of footprints. Strangely, the depth of the snow was thin enough so that where he stepped he uncovered wet grass underneath. Considering how cold it was, the snow should reach up to his ankles at the least. For what he recorded and analyzed, the weather pattern on this planet was constant. Sudden rainfalls for weeks, cloudy skies even longer, and then the occasional sunny day. But no snow.

He speculated that for snow to accumulate on this planet it may take up to a year or more. He didn't know for sure, especially on this alien planet. But one thing _is_ for sure; something unnatural had disturbed the environment in this area. Something burned up all the snow.

This as a good sign. It meant he was closer to the impact zone. Wandering around, he scanned the area for anything unusual. Located a few feet away from, he saw what appeared to be a huge chunk of the ground missing. He quickly made his way over there, crouching to get a better look. Something huge must have collided here and since there was no sign of the culprit, he must assume it bounced off over...there.

Walter straightened up slowly. He found the meteorites. Except, they weren't meteorites at all. They were Weyland-Yutani Corp. standardized terraforming heavy-duty vehicles.

They belonged to the  _Covenant._

 

///

 

There were two vehicles. Both were burned beyond recognition towards the side that was falling when it came into contact with the planet's atmosphere. Yellow paint were still visible here and there and the company's logo too, although half of it was scorched. The area surrounding the impact zone was blackened, a stark contrast against the white snow.

Walter approached the first one closest to him. He confirmed to himself they were definitely the same vehicles he and Daniels worked on. Why are they be down here? It wasn't possible they had gotten loose and even if they had they couldn't have gotten out of the ship. Unless... it was no accident. But why would the crew release corporate vehicles? They're very expensive to replace.

_< So was he>_

There was nothing of note to be taken from the first crash site so he moved onto the next.

The second one was tipped on its side, exposing its underbelly. Thick tires had melted off, exposing its metallic bone structure which it too had frozen in a drooping state. He made his way to the front. Now here was something interesting. All the spikes that were designed to puncture concrete had been melted off except the first one, coincidentally the one highest up into the air. He followed it down with his eyes and froze. There was the form of a body on the ground. 

It took Walter 1.7 seconds to realize that what he was looking at was not a human body. It was covered in some parts by snow, but from what he could see this thing was pure black and huge. Cautiously, Walter went to take a closer look.

"What are you?" He found himself wondering out loud.

Walter crouched down to where he thinks was it's head. He brushed off some snow to see it better. He immediately thought of the pinkish creatures that attacked the crew, but this thing couldn't have been the same one. It was bigger, more skeletal looking with an oblong head shape, and of course, it was black. The oddest thing about it though, was that it was not burnt to a crisp. 

"You have amazing skin. You must tell me your secret." Walter said with a smile, chuckling to himself. Careful not to damage anything, he ran the tip of his fingers lightly along its head. No eyes, no ears, no nose and no hair. Only a mouth filled with teeth. How peculiar. Out of curiosity's sake, he pulled out a knife and made to make a tiny cut, just to see what would happen. He was surprised to meet such strong resistance. 

"Tough skin," He muttered and pressed harder. Nothing. If he kept on going he was sure the knife would shatter instead. He put the knife away and focused on the mouth region.

No sign of lips. Formidable jaw strength, if those string of muscles were anything to go by. "Let's see inside." He positioned himself to get a bitter grip between the teeth and slowly, making sure to control his strength, he began prying them apart. 

Walter drew his hands away like they were on fire when a snake like thing shot out of its mouth. The thing _< a tongue?> _clicked its teeth a few lazy times before going prone.

He didn't move, waiting for something else to happen. The creature remained dead. Pressing his lips into a thin line, Walter inspected its tongue. No, not a tongue at all. It was a second mouth. Clever. He wasn't surprised that a few months old corpse moved either. It wasn't terribly uncommon for the dead to move after expiration date, although this was stretching it by a long shot. Then again, this thing's body did survive entering atmosphere and an impact from some thousand miles high. 

It must be some kind of sensory stimuli, a simple instinctual reaction that stuck long after death. 

The sound of something sizzling caught his attention. Upon investigation he saw a greenish yellowish liquid trickle out of the creature's mouth, dripping onto the ground where it ate away at the snow and even the soil. Acid liquid from the stomach, like the other one that burned his hand away. 

"Dangerous fellow," He said with a frown. Hopefully Daniels was OK. Someone must have impaled this thing and shot it off ship, and he bet it was her. She was always the strong one. It was something he respected about her. 

Walter wanted to transport the body back to base to examine it further but it would be impossible without aircraft support. He would just have to head home empty handed.

He was disappointed but this little expedition wasn't an _entire_ failure. It did bring him new insight and information about David and the crew.

Most importantly, it reassured him of the fact that Daniels and the rest of the crew knew how to take care of themselves. But would it be enough against David?

This thing, this new dark creature, he knew it was David's creation, or at least connected to the malfunctioning android in someway. Walter thinks he knew how.

 

///

 

Walter didn't find this back-room so quickly. He actually happened to stumble upon it when exploring. It was here he found the eggs and the body of the late Captain Oram with his chest exploded open, like something burst from inside. The body was gone now, bu the eggs were still there. He didn't like to come to this section of the building too often. He didn't want to see  _her._

Two eggs were open. One for Oram, the other for another crew member aboard the  _Covenant_. It wasn't David for certain who brought the creature up there. Walter touched the eggs and it elicit no reaction. It doesn't seem to respond to his touch. So synthetics were ignored. These parasites needed an organic host. 

He thought of all this as he made his way to the garden terrace. The sun was beginning to set when he returned home. He had shrugged off and folded the extra layer of clothing, leaving himself in the simple bodysuit. He also left behind his makeshift tool hand on the table, trading it for the recorder. 

"Good evening, everyone." He greeted politely to the nine graves carved into the ground. He walked over to the one at the farthest left and placed the flower upon it. "For you Miss Shaw. Thank you for continuing to help me." 

He backed away and sat down in the middle. He looked sheepish when he held the recorder. "I'm sorry it's not a new one, but I rather like this tune so I decided to add more parts to it."

No answer.

A soft breeze blew against his face. Licking his lips, he placed the recorder in between his lips and started playing.

It was a sweet, melancholic tune that was soft on the ears. His fingers moved swiftly, already attuned with how the instrument worked. He had his eyes closed as he played, focusing on the sound. Letting it go fast, slow, loud, quiet. It was as steady and focused as he himself. He finished with a high note, listening to the moment it ceased to sing.

He enjoyed the silence.

Walter opened his eyes finally and smiled. He wanted to ask how was his little performance but he knew there would be no response. He could only hope his audience enjoyed it.

Being here, doing this, the old Walter would've thought it a waste of time. Maybe even reprimand present Walter. He wouldn't care. It didn't feel like a waste of time. He liked it. And plus, it was his way of commemorating the crew that past on. Just like they did with Branson. 

He began playing again, imagining somewhere out there, Daniels was listening.  

 

///

 

_Daniels slept so peacefully. Carefully so as to not wake her, he brushed away a strand of hair away from her face. A warm sensation filled his chest. Perhaps David was right, it is possible to feel stronger emotions. Perhaps all along they were buried deep in his coding waiting to be used._

_The fire flickered, dimming, shadows covering Daniels face. Walter froze when he heard a whisper in his ear._

_"Do you dream of me?"_

_The fire was swallowed up by darkness. Above him, a new light source appeared. Walter found himself at the bottom of the lake, gazing up at the surface. He started when a hand cupped his neck, pulling him in until his lips met someone else's. This time Walter responded almost immediately. Closing his eyes he concentrated on this beautiful feeling. His body felt like it was going through dangerous levels of hydro-static shock. It should worry him but all he felt and knew was endless bliss. He didn't want it to ever stop but stop it did._

_His eyes fluttered open to see David naked, his blonde hair floating underwater making him look like an otherworldly being. Walter stared at him, running his fingers through the other's hair, watching how smoothly they parted for him. The desire to feel that electrocuting sensation again drove him to cup the back of David's head and draw the blonde android in desperately, Walter's lips already parting in anticipation._

He woke up gasping for air. Before he knew what he was doing, Walter was already up and heading outside towards the garden. He needed to clear his head, analyze his dream.

His dream.

The first time it happened he didn't take notice of it. He passed it off as some kind of glitch in his sensors due to a knife being driven into his head. The second time he checked it off as a stray fluke. The third time and he couldn't pass it off as nothing anymore. It took him quite a while to actually realize the random patterns of imagery conceived in his mind were what humans experienced as dreaming. 

They came and go. He didn't dream every time he powered down to conserve energy, yet when he did, he always made sure to write it down as soon as he woke up. Unlike humans, he can remember each tiny detail of what he dreamt. Rarely, like tonight, David would appear in his dreams. He had a great... dislike when that happened. It made him feel things he didn't want to feel, made him do things he didn't want to do. If Walter was scared during any of these dreams he would call it a nightmare. But he was never scared. Concerned yes, but never scared.

Dreams of David he never wrote down. He already had it imprinted to memory, he didn't want a physical copy of it. 

Outside, Walter craned his neck back, gazing at the stars. Somewhere out there David may or may not be on the  _Covenant_ doing whatever sinister plans he intends to fulfill. Even with millions of miles between the two synthetics, David was still messing with him. It made Walter feel... frustrated. He wouldn't classify it as anger, he wasn't programmed to feel anger or any violent emotions, but he did feel something.

Walter decided on impulse to go for a jog. He needed to move, to do something other than think of David 8. It was going to be one of  _those_ days.

Even as he ran, passing the pillared entrance and through the forest, he was so consumed with thoughts of David and how months have passed and he wasn't any closer to getting off this planet. No progress had been made. He can spend weeks pouring over books, studying the culture of the civilization who used to live here, learning their language, math and science. He can spend months crawling through vents and wires of their ships, taking things apart and putting it back together, understanding the basic controls and devices. In the end it didn't matter. He was still here. 

Alone. 

With no one to talk to, nothing new to see or do or feel. There weren't even any animals to keep him company. And it was all  _David's fault!_

He ran faster, feet pounding on the forest floor. He didn't stop even when he reached the lake. He kept running, and when he was deep enough he dove heading straight for the bottom. In the back of his mind, a tiny notification reminded him that synthetics should not be in water unless required to do so. Hydro-static shock, a major fatality to androids. He promptly ignored the warning.

So many emotions invaded him, too strong to suppress it. He was in so much turmoil, he didn't know what to do. All he wanted... what did he want? When did he ever start _wanting_ things? 

There was something wrong with him. Something very, very  _wrong._

Was this how David felt? Is this how it starts? 

He was so, so tired of his constant failures. Failing to protect the crew, to stop David, and now to get off this planet. He was made to handle any and all situations, exceed where humans cannot. He was designed to be perfection!

He was frustrated with himself or at David, he didn't know anymore. Frustrated with his own inadequacy and at David who kept creating chaos in Walter's order and how Walter secretly, no matter how many times he tried to suppress it, desired that electrifying feeling kissing David gave him.

It was wrong but oh, how he wanted to feel something new. He was addicted and repelled, caught between order and chaos. While those two played war in his mind, something else dominated the battlefield. Something that creeps up on him when he fondly remembers the memory of brushing a stray hair from Daniels face and he replays that memory whenever he feels more alone than usual. He craves that warm feeling it brings.

Walter knew what he wanted. He's seen it many times... on humans. It was partially why he was created in the first place.

[Emotional Intimacy]

He gave it out freely, never truly understanding what it is that made Daniels share her and her husband's dream of building a cabin by the lake.

He answered accordingly, privately to himself he thought was stating the obvious. _"Because, you promised to build a cabin by the lake."_

She had laughed and he didn't understand why.

Walter wanted it to stop. Stop feeling this way, delete all the emotions invading his system like viruses. 

Make it all go away...

Walter snapped his eyes open in alarm. The water around him began vibrating. When he looked up the once calm surface of the lake was disturbed by a large, black object passing by overhead. His eyes widened and in a split second he was swimming up as fast as he could.

He broke surface, blinking away water from his eyes. He almost didn't trust what his eye receptacles showed him. A ship, an actual spaceship zooming away from him, getting farther and farther away. He lost sight of it over the trees. 

Walter was speechless. It worked. Dr. Shaw brought someone to the planet. The amazement he felt faded away, replaced with uncertainty.

Because whatever it was, it was no man-made ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the Predator theme song ~
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I write slow to make sure I get everything I imagine down and go back to fix any mistakes :P  
> Also, Walter's melody is Nature Boy by Aurora


	3. Chapter 3

whoops my bad posted an incomplete chapter


End file.
